


In the Morning

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drunkenness, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's probably a bad decision but it's a mistake that Dan really wants to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning

“We should stop,” Phil mumbled against Dan’s lips. “You’re drunk.”  
  
“So are you.” Dan tried to pull Phil on top of him, but he rolled away and stood up.  
  
“Yeah, but that doesn’t, like, cancel it out. I don’t think that’s how it works.”  
  
“Are you seriously going to leave now?” Dan pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at Phil.  
  
Phil stumbled a bit and almost fell back on top of Dan as he tried to make his way out of the lounge. “I’m not going to sleep with you when we’re both drunk as fuck.”  
  
“I swear, Phil, if you leave after kissing me and pretend it didn’t happen, I’m going to be so pissed.”  
  
Phil sat back down on the floor beside Dan with a sigh and stroked a hand down his arm. It didn’t take much to make Dan cry even when he was sober, and he was _really_ drunk right now.  
  
“It’s not like that.” Phil tried not to slur. The room was spinning on him and he wasn’t entirely sure if what he was saying was true, but he hoped that it would be. “I’m not going to forget this happened.”  
  
“Then stay.” Dan clutched Phil’s hand. “We don’t have to do anything. Just don’t leave.”  
  
“Dan, do you even know what you’re saying anymore?” Phil would have laughed but he didn’t want to set Dan off again when he seemed to be calming down. “You’ve been hard for about twenty minutes now. Don’t you _want_ me to leave?”  
  
Dan looked down at himself as if he’d just noticed it for the first time. He was past the point of self-consciousness, so he bit his lip and shook his head.   
  
“Is getting myself off a problem for you?” Dan asked. He kept clutching Phil’s fingers but pushed his left hand down the front of his boxers. He squeezed around himself and closed his eyes. “I could stop if it’s going to make you leave.”  
  
“I don’t know,” Phil said, but he didn’t get up. He watched Dan for a moment before turning his head to the side and exhaling slowly. “I mean, of course you can do whatever. I’ll stay.”  
  
“God, I really want you.”  
  
“I want you too.” Phil closed his eyes, trying to put some mental distance between them, closing off the sounds that Dan was making. They were turning him on even more and god knows he was already aroused enough. “But I’m still going to want you in the morning.”  
  
Phil couldn’t remember who had started the first kiss. It was all a blur now. He remembered sitting on the couch and then ending up on the floor with Dan underneath him and it was like the parts in between had been erased from his mind. If he was already blanking out pieces of the night, that didn’t bode well when it came to keeping his promise to Dan.  
  
He felt Dan’s grip on his hand tighten so much that it hurt. He heard a loud gasp and a soft moan and then his hand fell away. Phil pressed his hands against his eyes so hard that shapes and colors began to appear behind his eyelids.  
  
“Are you crying?” Phil asked after a few minutes had passed and Dan’s breathing still hadn’t returned to normal. He looked over to see Dan’s cheeks were wet with tears and he really wished that he wasn’t so out of it because he didn’t even know how long he’d been lying in silence while Dan sobbed beside him. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Phil tried to pull Dan into a hug but he shook his head and jerked away.  
  
“No, stop. I fucking got come all over my shirt.”  
  
“I don’t care.” Phil held his arms out again and Dan pressed his face against Phil’s shoulder while trying to control his sobs and leave a little distance between their bodies. “Seriously, I can change my clothes. Don’t worry about it. Tell me what’s going on.”  
  
“I love you,” Dan choked out. “It’s just… I really _love_ you and you only kissed me because you’re drunk and in the morning, you’re going to wake up and think… you’ll think _'shit, I kissed Dan'_ and then you’ll think _'at least we didn't fuck_ ' and then we'll never talk about it again.”  
  
“No, I promise.” Phil stroked circles into Dan’s back. “That’s not going to happen. This isn’t… I’m not _rejecting_ you. We’re both drunk and we should probably go to sleep and talk about it tomorrow.”  
  
Dan’s hands tightened into fists in Phil’s shirt. “I don’t want to fall asleep.”  
  
“I promise, Dan, I promise.” Phil murmured into his hair. “Nothing’s going to change in the morning.”  
  
Dan shook his head even as his eyes closed and he slowly gave up the battle, exhaustion dragging him under the haze.  
  
——  
  
Dan knew that he was in Phil’s bed as soon as he squinted his eyes open and saw that he was covered in green and blue. He sat up and felt his stomach drop when he saw the bed was empty. There was just a piece of paper beside him and he almost didn’t want to know what it said.  
  
A few lines were scrawled across the folded sheet and the handwriting was barely legible.  
  
 _You kissed Dan last night. Don’t forget. Don’t act weird about it. You promised.  
  
_ Dan stared down in confusion because the note didn’t appear to be for him. He unfolded the paper to read the words written inside in much neater script.  
  
 _Dan,_  
 _I left myself a note just to be sure, but I didn’t forget anything. Come find me when you wake up and we’ll have breakfast and talk. I don’t regret anything. I don’t ever want to do anything drunk that you wouldn’t want to do sober._  
 _Also I never want to make you cry like that again. It was awful. I love you too._  
 _-Phil_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a prompted fic on tumblr.


End file.
